


lineup - TT gen IV

by blackholenipples



Category: Teen Titans (Comics), Young Justice (Comics)
Genre: Next Gen, bendis has disappointed me for the last time, bullet point fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-12
Updated: 2019-09-12
Packaged: 2020-10-17 06:28:58
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 783
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20616515
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blackholenipples/pseuds/blackholenipples
Summary: current TT and YJ are epically disappointing, so I made my own lineup[not an actual fic, just bullet points]





	lineup - TT gen IV

The olds. The mentors, the cool kids - they know what they’re doing and they do it well. Not quite individually established heroes yet but still cooler than you. They basically deal with team training and like kids enough that they’re willing to be the adults in the situation to have a support system in order to learn to mentor younger heroes. All want sidekicks someday

  * Traci 13 (18) and Mia dearden (19) are the fun aunts. They’re girlfriends and both ace!! 
  * duke Thomas (17) is pretty much the one with his life together. He’s got a teeny tiny crush on lian but he’ll get over it. Maybe. Cheshire’s scary enough that he’ll get over it.
  * Jackson hyde (17) is around, kinda. He and duke are well on their way to bffs 
  * Cerdian (?) is there every once in a while and may or may not be dating Jackson? And may or may not have a gender? Definitely gender nonconforming and definitely the “cool cousin” type. May also have a job in atlantean politics? No one knows. Team cryptid

The kiddos. They steamrolled their way into getting a team and now it’s too late to stop them 

  * damian wayne (14) and Jon Kent (12) “founded” the team and argue about nonsense 24/7
  * Iris West (14) aka impulse, and damian co-lead the team because it makes sense to balance a non-meta/meta partnership and a male/female pair to lead
    * “JAI YOU BETTER NOT BE PUTTING THIS ON YOUR INSTA STORY”
  * Jai West (14) is their hacker/tech support. Jai lost his powers when iris saved his life from the speed force and zoom. He pretty much looked at what flashes go through and decided to apprentice to aunt babs. 
    * Master of the puppy dog eyes
  * Lian harper (15) is a certified badass and appears to be growing into some unholy combo of Roy and mia
  * Mar’i Grayson (15). That is all
    * Lives with dick and Babs, who also take care of Ro during the school year since donnakory are pretty much space diplomats and spend a lot of time off world
    * Secretly dating irey. Only Jai and Ro know and they're having a ball “sneaking around” 
      * Babs knows. She told donna and linda. They’re all collecting pictures for the wedding slideshow. They’re going to make kori or bruce officiate it
  * “Ro” - robbie/robyn troy (14) aka wunderkid. Genderfluid. Donna’s child with one of her former teammates via artificial insemnation. Most of the league money’s on either Garth or Roy since wally and dick were in relationships at the time, but only the fab five know and none of them are talking. 
    * Ro and mar'i are pretty much actual siblings 
    * Aunt Cassie held onto Wondergirl way later than she wanted to just so they could stall ro joining up until age 12
  * Crush is here because she's a funky little lesbian and she wants to kill lobo, so like… you go kid!

The babies - they’re not officially on the team yet but they hang out at the tower and train sometimes. Minimum age to go on the active roster is 12 with at least two years of prior training, 13 without

  * Don and Oshi fite (7) are anita fite’s <strike>parents</strike> kids. Primarily fighters, learning both short and long-range combat from Cissie and Anita. Anita is also training them both in their superhuman abilities while greta works on some of the “dead people stuff” with them. 
    * (do greta and anita live in cissie’s house as her live-in accountant/priest girlfriends now that she’s a super-successful tv star? You bet your ass they do) 
    * Don’s a metahuman with the ability to teleport and an aptitude for magic that he didn’t realize he had the first time around. Traci works with him sometimes since anita can’t always separate between the abilities granted to her by magic and voodoo
    * Oshi is a voodoo priestess in training which means for the team, she basically acts as a particularly powerful spirit medium. Greta’s working on the “doorways to the dead” thing with her
  * Nell Little (9) spoiler-in-training. Likes puzzle games
  * Tiff fox (8) batgirl-in-training. Likes rooftop tag and pestering Jai to explain whatever his current project is
  * Martha Kent (11 months old) is the team mascot. Kon, as a single parent, leaves her with Jon _all the time _because worst. sibling. Ever.
    * Also gets left with Kara (only if it’s an emergency) and Clark (spoils the baby rotten + that means having to actually _talk _to clark who always wants to give parenting tips that are way less useful than Ma’s) on occasion but Jon is the actual best with children and traci doesn’t mind babysitting while the kid is at HQ 


End file.
